Kay and Charity Catfight
by ashes of roses1
Summary: A pretty pointless fic about Kay and Charity arguing after what happened at the Charguel wedding. Worth a read for both Kay and Charity fans!! Enjoy it - and leave me a review.


Lone Chapter:  
  
"Miguel how could you make love to Kay when you were still with me?" Charity  
moaned as tears flowed down her face and onto the wedding dress she was wearing. It was  
the day of her supposed wedding to Miguel, one that seemed to become a nightmare after  
Kay said those two life-changing words: "I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Charity, it was a big mistake, I swear! I don't love Kay, you know that. I love  
YOU, why would I do this to you?"  
  
"Maybe I didn't satisfy you enough, Miguel!" Charity screamed as her hand  
connected with Miguel's cheek. She slapped him as hard as she could. Her eyes flashed  
with balls of fire in the center.   
  
Miguel began to get afraid. This wasn't the Charity he knew! She seemed to have  
changed (personality-wise) after Kay announced her pregnancy. Clutching his red cheek,  
he walked back into the church and told everyone that there was going to be no wedding  
today.   
  
Everyone walked off, some laughing and saying that they knew it wouldn't happen,  
Harmony weddings never really end up taking place, while some sympathized with Miguel  
and the Bennett's.  
  
Kay was all smiles. Charity's special day had been ruined. She could care less  
about continuing to chase after Miguel. She didn't love him anymore. All she wanted to do  
was to make Charity's life miserable - payback to everything that blonde had done to her.  
Stealing her money and bedroom. Making her mother hate her.  
  
"Oh, Miguel," Kay said in a friendly way as she placed a reassuring hand on his  
shoulder. "I'm so sorry about this wedding not happening but I AM pregnant!"  
"Right, Kay," he said absent-mindedly. "I have to go think. Excuse me." And with  
that said, he walked off to the Harmony Park where he thought about many things. Kay.  
Charity. The unborn baby. His unsuccessful wedding. Kay's announcement. He was feeling  
so many emotions but he couldn't put them into words. He was happy knowing that soon he  
would be a father. Upset that his wedding got ruined. He wished Kay had found out earlier  
so Miguel, Charity and Kay could work to a compromise.   
  
Meanwhile, Kay had gone to the Bennett's home, where Charity already was, in  
her room, sobbing to herself. Kay could hear her cries from the next room.   
  
"Oh God," she mumbled to herself. "I don't want to deal with her bullshit about  
how she lost Miguel. As far as I'm concerned, she deserves everything she's getting. That  
Miss Innocent act of hers is something I'm not buying!"  
  
Kay began to smirk to herself as she remembered the form Charity's face had  
taken after Kay told everyone of her pregnancy. She would always remember it. Kay  
laughed. It felt good to cause her cousin harm. After all, she had done the same to her!   
  
"Why are you laughing, Kay?" came a stern voice.   
  
Kay turned around to see that her mother was in her room. "That's none of your  
business, Mommy dearest."  
  
Grace looked back at her in horror. Something is definitely wrong with my  
daughter, she thought to herself. I raised her too well for her to end up like this - pregnant  
at age nineteen and brutally angry at me.   
  
"I'm your Mother, Kay!" she snapped. "It IS my business!"  
  
"Some Mother," Kay hissed as she walked right past her, bumping her shoulder  
purposely.   
  
"You..." Grace paused before she said anything that she would regret.   
  
"What?" Kay asked. "What were you gonna say Saint Grace?" She narrowed her  
eyes at her mother. "Were you gonna call me a tramp, a whore or a slut this time? Or is it  
the ever so famous, evil?!"  
  
"Kay..." Grace began, warningly just as Charity stepped out of her room.   
  
"Oh Charity, sweetheart!" Grace said, running to her side. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'll be ok, Aunt Grace," Charity said, using her fake sweet charm again. "I just  
need to talk to Kay about all of this."  
  
"Ok, I'll give you some time alone," she answered as she left them alone to discuss  
things between themselves upstairs.   
  
"Listen, Kay," Charity said in as angry a tone as she could muster once Grace was  
out of earshot, "I know how you feel about Miguel. But he loves ME. Not you. Get it  
through your thick little head, ok, cousin?"  
  
Kay laughed into her face. "So you're not all that you're cracked up to be, ehh  
Charity?" she asked, amused. "Deep down you are a bitch, with manipulative actions and  
such. Just where are you going with this stupid little conversation of yours? Your wasting  
my time."  
  
"I want Miguel still! You better leave him alone if you know what's good for you!"  
Charity threatened.   
  
Kay laughed silently. This threat here is coming from a girl who was so naive as to  
think nothing was going on between me and her boyfriend? Kay began to laugh scornfully.  
  
"What's so funny?" Charity hissed. "Don't you understand that Miguel loves me?  
ONLY ME?! You're just the trash he threw away yesterday!"  
  
Now that was crossing the line. Blondie better watch it, or she's gonna get it, Kay  
said, her anger rising. "I guess you weren't enough, Charity. He wanted the real deal. And  
he got it with me!"  
  
Charity hmphed. "It's the evil that did this! And I know you had a part in this!"  
  
"Actually, I did," Kay told her. She was sick of all of this. Miguel was so lame. He  
couldn't tell what or who he wanted and she didn't want an unsure guy for a boyfriend or a  
husband. She was sick of scheming. Besides, John Hastings, her "half-brother" (or so  
everyone thought, besides her, Ivy Crane and David Hastings) was so much more  
attractive {a/n: yeah right, but im saying it as if it is for the fic ;)} and SO much more  
available. But Charity was still getting on her last nerves. It was going to be fun telling her  
EVERYTHING about that night Kay shared with Miguel. She just wanted to torture the  
girl.  
  
"What?!" Charity asked, flabbergasted. That was the last thing she expected Kay  
to say.   
  
"Ya," Kay said nodding. "I played with evil and it resulted in Miguel's and my  
love-making."  
  
"How?" Charity asked, curious.  
  
This gets fun! Kay thought to herself. Wait till I tell her all the wonderful details!   
  
"Well it all started when the Zombie Charity was pretending to be you. Miguel  
instantly noticed that something was off about her. So she went on to create an elixir called  
"Charity's Essence." Once she put it on, he would want to make love to her and once he  
did he would die. I stole that potion away from her and used it myself. My face  
transformed to look just like yours and well, I went into the living room where Miguel was.  
One minute he was staring at me in awe and the next minute, we were upstairs, making  
love."  
  
Charity's face contorted into a shocked look. "Are you serious?" she asked,  
clutching the nearest thing for support. She couldn't believe this.   
  
"Yes, you dumbass. Do you think I could make up something like this on my own?"  
  
"You bitch!" Charity screamed, lunging for Kay.   
  
She began to tear out Kay's brown hair as the two fought physically.   
  
Kay fell down on the floor with a thud. Oh, this can't be good for the baby, she  
thought to herself. But I don't really care anymore. I don't want this baby to die, but it's  
not like it's going to have two loving parents if it lives.   
  
Kay being the taller and stronger of the two, finally managed to shove Charity  
aside as she stood up, straightening her pants and top.   
  
"Oh, there's more, cousin dear!" she continued with a sly grin.   
  
Charity had on a face of stone. If looks could kill, Kay and her baby would be dead  
already.   
  
Charity prepared for the worse as Kay opened her mouth again.   
  
"You see, Charity, Miguel thought he was making love to you. Not me. But we had  
sex. In your bed!"  
  
Charity began panting heavily, her anger reaching a new high. Oh this was the  
ultimate! She couldn't control her emotions over this! For them to have sex was bad  
enough. But on her bed? In her room? When he thought Kay was her!  
  
Charity attacked Kay as fiercely as she could, delivering blow after blow but all  
Kay could do was laugh uncontrollably. Charity had ruined her life. It was her turn to ruin  
it now.   
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" John asked as he walked upstairs and saw what was  
happening.   
  
He helped up Charity and then Kay and made sure to stand between the two so  
they wouldn't continue fighting.   
  
"I don't like fights," John said firmly. "You too better grow up and leave each other  
alone."  
  
Charity humphed as she walked away just as angry as before. John stared at her  
for a few seconds then turned around to see Kay staring at him mysteriously.   
  
"What's up, Kay?" he asked, curious about why she was looking at him like that.   
  
"You're not my half-brother, ok?" she yelled at him, exasperated. "So stop acting  
like it!"  
  
"What?!" he asked, dazed and confused.   
  
"Let me show you," she answered as she put her hands on the back of his head and  
brought her lips closer to his....  
  
  
The End  
  
  
{a/n: a bit of a pointless fic i know but ive wanted to do one about kay and charity  
arguing. especially about kay bringing up the issue of miguel and her making love in  
charity's bed. hahaha. i hate charity. anyway, i think john and kay would be cute even  
though i like kaguel. r/r.} 


End file.
